Just a Teenage Life
by RudolphHugger546
Summary: New and adorable Marie Petrov has moved to South Park. What is expecting her? Well none other than the town Whack-a-Doodle gang all grown up and with their own drama already built up.
1. Introduction

Here's just a description of the many character in my Story. When new characters are introduced a description will be be put up.

* * *

Here's the description for my Character Marie Petrov:

Born- January 1  
Hair = Dark Maroon (looks black unless you look up close)with black roots, long close to her hips, few layers, wavy, soft cat-like  
Skin = like an Albino (very pale) no marks on skin except beauty mark under corner of left eyes and right bottom lip (perfect porcelain skin)  
Eyes = Big Clear Grey, long thick black lashes  
Nose = Cute little nose  
Mouth = light pinkish full lips  
Face = heart-shaped face (small, small dimples on both cheeks)  
Body = small shoulders, C-cup, Skinny (flat tummy), Hour-glass shape, small feet (4), 5"1', small hands w/ slender fingers, slender but thick thighs, slender legs & arms  
Accessories = bellybutton, ears & industrial red metal bar right ear piercings

Here's the description for my Character Lucy Carter-Petrov (Marie's mother):

Born = April 8  
Hair = light brown, little longer than shoulders, side bangs (short across forehead, straight), wavy w/ some curl, Soft  
Skin = White (slight tan) clear skin, no marks  
Eyes = Pretty average green, long lashes  
Nose = button nose (little bigger than Annie's)  
Mouth = pink full lips  
Face = heart-shaped face (little bigger than Annie's)  
Body = smallish shoulders, C-cup, Skinny, small waist, little curvy hips, feet (5), 5"4', smallish hand w/ long slender fingers, slender legs & arms

Here's the description for my Character Steven Carter (Marie's Step-Father):

Born- May 15, 1994  
Hair: Blond, reach end of ear, wavyish  
Skin: White (regular), clear skin  
Eyes: Misty clear light green, longish lashes  
Nose: straight (average sized)  
Mouth: reddish lips (average)  
Face: Roundish sharp  
Body: average build, slender, hard chest, 5"9', bigish hands, slender like fingers

South Park:

Stan Marsh  
Hair = Ear-length Black hair  
Skin =White  
Eyes = Hazel colored  
Body = average build, muscular, 6"0'

Kyle Broflovski  
Hair = Ear-length Red hair  
Skin = White Freckles on nose  
Eyes = Light Green colored  
Body = Average build, slender, 5"11'  
Accessories = Black 7mm fake plugs

Eric Cartman  
Hair = Messy light brown hair  
Skin = white  
Eyes = Dark Brown colored  
Body = Big build, muscular, 6"0'

Kenny McCormick  
Hair = Light Blond Hair  
Skin = Pale  
Eyes = Icy Blue  
Body = Big build, Lean, ripped, muscular, 6"4'  
Accessories = Black Ring Snake Bites, Japanese neck tattoo (behind right ear: i desire the things which will destroy me in the end)

Wendy Testaburger  
Hair = Dark Brown, Dora bangs, waist length  
Skin = White, beauty mark on top of left eyelid  
Eyes = Light Brown colored  
Body= B cup 5"7'

Bebe Stevens  
Hair = Long Golden curly  
Skin = tan  
Eyes = Golden  
Body= D cup 5"7"

Red Carter  
Hair = Red wavy shoulder length  
Skin = White freckled across cheeks and nose  
Eyes = Light Brown  
Body= C cup 5"4'

Clyde Donovan  
Hair = Short spiky Brown hair  
Skin = White  
Eyes =Light Brown  
Body= Average Build 5"9'

Craig Tucker  
Hair = Short black messy hair  
Skin = Light-skinned  
Eyes =Dark Brown  
Body= Average build, muscular, 5"10'

Token Black  
Hair = Black short hair  
Skin = Dark skinned  
Eyes = light brown  
Body= Average build, 5"9'

Butters Stotch  
Hair = Dark Blond short  
Skin = white  
Eyes = green  
Body= Small Build, 5"8'

Tweek Tweak  
Hair = Dirty Blond  
Skin = Tan  
Eyes = brown  
Body= Average build, 5"9'

Tammy Warner  
Hair = brown hair with lighter brown highlights  
Skin = white  
Eyes = dark brown  
Body = C cup 5"10'

Jessie Colton  
Hair = Blond bangs covering one eyes  
Skin = Tan  
Eyes = brown  
Body = B-cup 5"8'


	2. Chapter 1: South Park High

Just a Teenage Life

* * *

Chapter One: South Park High

"Marie, Sweetie wake up! You have to get ready for school.", my mom, Lucy, yelled from the kitchen.  
I rolled on my bed till, plop!... I fell. "Fuck... It's cold." I whispered. We've been here for a week now and it's always cold, I even put on my pikachu onzie. How I miss my sunny Miami. Today is my first day at South Park High, original right, where only about 400 students attended, maybe. I crawled back onto my bed and grabbed my phone. -7:10 a.m- how lovely.  
I went to my bathroom, at least I finally have my own right, and took a quick shower, wrapping a towel around me I blow dried my hair then went back to my room and into my closet, walk-in by the way another way my mom convinced me to move. I put on some thick black leggings, and underwear obviously ain't going commando, a tight black tank top that reaches my thighs and a blue and white Christmas long sleeved sweater that was almost as long as my tank top , put on my beige short soft leather boots and grabbed my long maroon coat with leather sleeves and went back to my room.  
I went to do my make-up, love the eyeliner by the way, then brushed my hair and put on my maroon beanie. With that done I went to grab my phone, new Galaxy Note 3 another bribe from my mom, my black side-bag, coat, and headed downstairs.  
I saw my stepdad, Steven, sitting on the table drinking coffee and talking on the phone. "Bye daddy." I said to him with a quick kiss to his head before I headed to the kitchen to mom. "Bye sweetie." He said before he returned to his call. I've known Steven since I was 3 and he has been my dad ever since.  
"Hey momma, Imma go now." I said with a kiss to her cheek, I'm very affectionate if you haven't noticed. "Bye Marie, have a nice day!" She yelled out as I went out the door. As a blast of cold air hit my face 'Oh yeah, Imma have a great day.' I thought. Putting on my coat I stepped onto the sidewalk. The school was only a few blocks away so I headed down the sidewalk, taking out my phone.  
To Kenna: 'Hey K, how's vacation?'  
From Kenna: 'Funn... Be better if you were here thou :('  
To Kenna: 'I miss you guys :( but dad promised to take me on winter break in 2 weeks XD'  
From Kenna: 'Yay! Hope you have a fun first day Bubba ;P'  
To Kenna: 'Hey! :( ... Lol me too'  
From Kenna: 'Oh yeah I have some news to tell you before you com-  
"Oh Shit I'm so sorry" I heard a girly voice above me, presumably the one who bumped me. She had long straight dark brown hair, with what I call Dora bangs, and large light colored eyes. She dropped down to see if I was okay, I looked around and saw some paper laying on the floor. "I was in a rush I didn't see you." We stood up after I helped pick the papers up. Standing I could tell she really didn't see me, she was at least half a foot taller than me not saying she was really tall I was just really short, 5"1' thank you very much.  
"It's okay really. No harm no foul." I said smiling. She smiled back, good cause that would have been real weird if she didn't. She handed me my phone back, thankfully unharmed. I finally really looked at the girl she had on leggings, knee high dark purple socks, combat boots, a grey lose shirt that's as sleeves that reaches mid-forearm with a long dark beige elbow long cardigan, black short sleeved coat and a dark purple infinity scarf. We are defiantly going to get along.  
"You're new right?" She said as we started walking towards school.  
"Yeah, I'm a Junior. How do you know?" I said back as we reached the block of the school, surprisingly it was really big and gorgeous.  
"I'm the Junior class president so I was told. Oh yeah, I'm Wendy Testaburger. I know really weird last name." She giggled. I liked her already she seems so innocent unlike most girls at my old high school and it doesn't help that I was part of there group.  
"I'm Marie Petrov. I moved here from Miami last week." That sounds braggy.  
"Cool I like going there during the summer." She smiled as we stopped at the entrance and if you wonder what it looks like it's like big boarding school with those city hall looking entrances. "Do you have your schedule yet?" She asked while people walked inside, staring by the way. I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to her. She looked at it:  
Per. 1. Homeroom C-6  
Per. 2. Cooking Mr. McElroy. C-2  
Per. 3. Theater Mrs. Dreibel C-3  
Per. 4. Psychology Mr. Mackey C-7  
Per. 5 Calculus Ms. Ellen C-1  
Per. 6 U.S Lit. Mr. Garrison C-5  
Per. 7 U.S History Ms. Pearl C-7  
"Awesome we have every class together except Psychology. I have school council meeting that period, but you have my friend Red for all your classes." She smiled. "First period is this way, let's go." She said as she hooked my arm around hers. We climbed the steps to the entrance which took us straight to the second story since the first was lower than normal. Inside it was considerably warmer, enough to be able to take off my coat off. It was really nice inside, like a old Victorian with dark green lockers on the walls. We were apparently, according to Wendy, in the 'B' level so we had to go up one level were all the junior classes are.  
"So do you like it here?" She asked as we walked down the hall to class, people around us talking and heading to their class, sometimes looking in our direction, did they never get new kids or what.  
"Well I've haven't been anywhere actually don't really know the place." I said as we got to the door with golden sign and green letter that said 'C-6' above a small window. "We'll that won't work. We might be a small town but we manage to have fun." We went in and it looked like a big empty study with a whiteboard and big oak desktop in front and desks in rows. Surprisingly no one was here yet. We put our coats on a coat rack by the door.  
"Oh how nice everyone is probably going to be late." She mumble as she put her stuff down. Late?  
"Why's that?" I asked ask she guided me to a desk in the back by the window and sat down in front of me then turned around. "There was a party yesterday at Token's, a friend of mine, and everyone always over does it almost the whole junior and senior class was there." She scowled as she took her iPad out to show me some pictures.  
"You were there. Wasn't yesterday Sunday, a school night?" I said. She blushed "I don't look that much of a goodie two shoes do I?" She said giggling. "Only a little." I said laughing and making a little sign with my fingers.  
"I get that a lot," she said moving to the pictures she took, "It's just my boyfriend and best friend went and they always manage to convince me." She said showing me the pictures on it you could see her in the middle with a guy to her left with hazel eyes a few inches taller than her and to her right a gorgeous girl with blond curly hair and golden eyes the same height as Wendy. "His names Stan and her's is Bebe."  
"Well your a lucky girl." I said smiling as I passed it back to her. She started smiling "How about you? Did you leave a boy behind?" She asked with her Doe-like eyes. I feel like she does this without knowing the power of the puppy eyes, poor boyfriend. "Actuall-"  
SLAM! We both shot our heads up to the door. I saw a tall boy with a blue beanie on and ear-length shaggy black hair come in. He's wearing dark skinnies white Jordan's and a dark blue nice fitting t-shirt with a black jacket. Style, I like this town"Hey Stan!" Wendy said looking at him. Once he turned I saw pretty hazel eyes. So this is Stan, hotter in smiled and walked towards her giving her a small kiss on her cheek. I could see her blush. What a cute couple. "Oh, Stan this is Marie Petrov" she said then looked at me and pointed at him saying "Marie this is Stan Marsh, my boyfriend" she said blushing at the last part. "Hey" he said giving me his hand and shaking mine. "He-" SLAM! "I'm telling you he's gay." "Fucking idiot, he isn't gay dumb-ass" "Look you Jew. He's fucking gay I saw him kissing some dude" "That was his girlfriend." "No fucking way." and I noticed 2 guys having a oddly calm conversation about someone else's sexuality, one was as tall as Stan and the other slightly smaller. The bigger guy looked like you average hot jock wearing some grey skinniest black Jordan's and a thick cotton red long sleeve. He was muscular and big boned with no fat and straight light brown hair that reached his ear like Stan's with dark brown eyes. The other had straight ear-length red hair, natural I can tell, and the most pretty light green eyes I've ever seen with black skinnies, high tops and a dark green long sleeve cardigan over a tight fitting grey v-neck shirt and he had that baby cute that every girl likes.  
"Hey guys, come meet Marie." Stan said grabbing a chair and sitting next to Wendy. Once they came over they sat at either sides of me. "Hey I'm Eric Cartman but everyone calls me Cartman." The taller one said smiling childishly making me laugh. The red haired one rolled his eyes while smiling then looked at me, oh geez he's adorable, "I'm Kyle Broflovski." He smiled, honestly I want to just pinch his cheeks. "Nice to meet you guys I'm Marie Petrov." I smiled back. Then simultaneously they both poked either of my cheeks.  
"How cute." Cartman said, "She's got dimples." Kyle finished. Oh god these guys are more adorable by the minute. Then Stan out of no where poked the tip of my nose. "And a small nose and ears... you're small in general arn't you." He said.  
Then Wendy burst up laughing. "This is like a cute overload," she said between breaths, "You haven't even seen her standing up." She said smiling at me.  
"So that's the first thing you thought of when you saw me." I pouted. "Actually the first thing I thought of was I ran over a middle schooler." She giggled. I just stared then pouted some more when the guys started laugh. "I want to see this" said Cartman. As he stood up I sighed and followed and I barely reached his shoulder. "Not fair your too tall." I mumbled as I sat down.  
"Sadly for you Marie they only get taller." Stan said. 'Don't they all' I thought. "I think your even shorter than Red." Cartman said. "You would know." Kyle whispered. I turned to look at him and he made the 'Shush' sign. Conclusion: Cartman likes Red.  
"Okay this reminds me... Where the hell is everyone?" Wendy said looking at the guys.  
"Oh yeah that's why we came. Everyone basically woke up at Token's so we all rushed home. Our class found out that we have Mr. Wyland and since he's always super late they are taking their time getting h-" Stan said before a girl with bright Red hair came in laughing next to a blond, Bebe I think, and a really cute Chris Brown like guy. The one in the red had a long sleeved grey loose dress, purple leggings with black combat boots and a dark grey infinity scarf. The Blond, Bebe, had dark green jeans with black Jordan's, a loose black shirt with a grey shirt on top then a black suit jacket on too and a cream colored beanie. The black guy had a tight fitting white v-neck with a black coat on and dark washed jeans and red Jordan's.  
"Hey Bebe, Red and Token nice of you guys to come to class." Wendy said sarcastically. I giggled at that one. "Oh come on Wendy, Mr. Wakadoddle isn't even here yet." She said getting closer to us.  
"Who's the adorable girl there?" Said Token, joining the girls in sitting down next to Stan and Wendy. Please don't glare at me Bebe. She must like him. "This adorable thing is Marie Petrov." Cartman said, I just waved at them and smiled.  
"Hi I'm Red, this is Bebe and Token." Red said, the other two waving back at me. Soon enough the class was getting full each introducing each other as I tried to remover the names the ones I defiantly got were Butters, a really sweet guy, Clyde, a definite flirt, Craig, really quiet guy, and Tweek, a super hilarious guy. I really got along with Red she was super sweet about everything. The whole day went basically the same at one point I even got to see Wendy's famous anger, as Stan calls it, she was having a yelling match over the phone with someone named Kenny, but Red said not to worry that it happened all the time. Now it's just intuition but, I think Bebe doesn't like me all that much, mostly because she glares when I'm with the guys; Token?  
At lunch time, after psychology, we all sat together but Wendy was no where to be found. While the guys were making fun of my height as per usual today we heard yelling a few feet behind us causing us to turn and won't you know it, it was Wendy with a girl with brown and light brown highlighted long hair, super model tall, even more with the brown heels boots, she was wearing a black coat over a tight red blouse that exposed some tummy with dark skinny jeans. She reminded me of a Barbie I got for Christmas once.  
"Just back off Warner!" Wendy yelled causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at them.  
"Are you going to make me?" The other girl taunted. Uh-Oh those are fighting words and It looks like Wendy is ready to tear her face off.  
"Don't think I won't second-rate." Wendy snarled, like literally snarled at the girl.  
The other girl eyes twitched until she quickly calmed down crossed her arms and smiled, you know what smile I'm talking about the evil one when you know something, where are teachers when you really need them?  
"It seems that the obsessed one is you." She bite back. Then all hell broke lose. Next thing you know Wendy is on top of Barbie sooner than that a we were up heading towards them Red faster than the rest. When we got through the crowd I saw Barbie being held back by Red, as much as a 5"4' could do, and calming her down. WHERE IN THE HELL ARE THE TEACHERS REALLY! I looked towards where Wendy was and saw her on the shoulder of a really, and I mean really, tall guy but all I could see was Wendy punch his back until she calmed down and he finally set her down, all around me the crowd was dispersing. Barbie whispered to Red something then walked away. Red rolled her eyes then walked to me grabbing my hand and taking me to the table with everyone else behind except Stan.  
"Well at least you were entertained Marie." She said beside me giggling. I smiled,"And thoroughly confused." I said back. Then the guy, the tall one, sat down next to Cartman who was across me. Trying to not make it noticeable I looked up throu my lashes, why'd I wear mascara dammit. That's when I saw one of the hottest guy I have ever seen. He was of a big build but lean with a thick tight blue sweater with the lower part being orange, a grey jacket with a black leather jacket on top. He had the lightest blond hair slightly little longer than the others with clear light blue eyes. He had black ring snake bites, and a industrial bar like mine but black.  
" Sorry about that," I turned around to see Wendy sit next to me, thank god I though I was going to start drooling thankfully no one saw, how do I know I'm paranoid and checked twice.. Like Santa maybe he's paranoid he'll make a mistake too. "That girl just irks me." She said making a face. Snapping me out of my rambling mind.  
"I could tell the Barbie really got to you." I said back biting my lip and looking up remembering what the Barbie said. Wendy laughed and wrapped her arms across my arms.  
"You are so adorable." Wendy said then letting go. "How'd you come up with that name little princess?" Asked Cartman. I glared at him, he has been calling me that since I fell and he caught me then said he felt like a king helping his little princess daughter back up. I just pouted while Red laughed at me and from the corner of my eyes I could see, yet-to-know-his-name, looking at me, stop it Marie don't start fan-girling like a teenage Belieber, it's all about 1D, oh god I am crazy.  
"So really why Barbie thou I have to admit its perfect she's fake just like one, but I'm sure that wasn't your reason." Bebe said giggling then shooting a glance at, still don't know his name from now on I dub thee Pikachu, when she said 'fake' then back at me. Hey, she might be warming up to me. I'm to insecure if someone doesn't like me I freak sounds kinda dramatic I know, oh I need to stop thinking she's looking at me.  
"Oh, she just looks like a Barbie I got when I was little for Christmas." I said seriously. Red burst up in laughter, "What goes through your head Marie" She said in between laughs.  
"I rather not tell you." I mumbled. Seriously if I said everything that goes through my head I would be thoroughly embarrassed every second of the day.  
"Oh that reminders me of a conversation we were having before Stan interrupted," she smiled and turned to me. "What conversation?" Stan said putting his head on Wendy's shoulder looking at me. Honestly, what conversation I have a horrible long term memory. I racked through my memory but nada, I'm coming up blank.  
"Did you leave a boy behind?" She stated, "If I recall correctly you were about to say something." She smiled  
"Of course she did this thing is to adorable to be left alone, she's like a lost puppy." Stan said laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay puppy for real did you?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
I rolled my eyes, great another nickname thought nothing was worse than little princess, once again proved wrong in life, I must have been someone cruel in my past life. "I was going to say that a week before we moved I broke up with my boyfriend of three year." As soon as I said that I got the sad look from Red, Bebe, and Wendy.  
"Was it because of the move?" Red asked me. "No I didn't know about that yet, it was something else," they were still looking at me, "Really I'm fine." I honestly am too.  
"What do you mean you're fine." Wendy said, then Red attacking me with a hug. "That's so sad Panda." Panda?  
"Okay I get princess-" "little Princess" Cartman added. "Shut up. And Puppy but Panda?" I said leaning my head to the side.  
"You're adorable like one." She said that like it explained everything in the world.  
"Yeah, definitely a Panda." And Pikachu has spoken, with a really deep smoothing voice might I add, we'll this is my internal dialog so yes I may add. I looked at him. He was leaning the side of his head onto his fist. Looking directly at me with a knee buckling stare.  
"You're right," thank you Kyle and mind for have a short-attention span. "She has the black hair, pale skin, and nearly white eyes." He said taunting at my new nickname. Well it's less embarrassing than princess, I mean little princess, at least.  
"And we now a.k.a you as Panda." Wendy giggled and the rest of my school day went with Cartman and Red making sure everyone knew my new name.


	3. Chapter 2: Friday Night

Chapter 2: Friday Night

"Okay so you have to agree to tonight's activities." Red said, popping out of no where and scaring the socks of me.  
It's Friday and I have finished my first week at school, well soon to be finished as soon as the dam bell rings. Red and I have just finished our presentation on the 'Roaring 20's', the last group, so we had about ten minutes to kill and Red has spent her's on the phone texting until she plotted to, once again, attempt to give me a heart attack.  
"Red can you stop popping out of no where or else the next time I wake up it is going to be in a hospital." I said putting my phone in my bag, Red and I are the only ones from our group, or cult as Cartman likes to put it, that had U.S History six period with Ms. Pearl so we become close, too close.  
"Don't be so dramatic I have big plans for tonight," she said smiling, creepily. "Since it is your first official Friday here, because I don't count last week you sitting in your room having a Glee marathon-" "I thought we were to never speak about that." "Don't interrupt, that was a sad way of spending a Friday. Contrary to outsiders' belief South Park is a complete party town on Friday and we, my friends, happen to be in close relation to the party kings of this town." I will never cease to be amazed with her talent of being able to finish a monologue in one breath.  
"And who, pray tell, might that be?" I asked crossing my arms.  
"Well my dearest Panda, these three individuals might seem sweet and innocent enough but think again. These are party animals that know how to have some wild and crazy, sometimes borderline illegal, scratch that sometimes plain illegal, fun and tonight since you are the newest member of our cult we are having an enormous pool party to welcome you to our humble town." That's right people. All. In. One. Breath.  
"Okay, first of all breath in between your sentences, I can only take in so much in one minute. Second, tell me who these supposed Kings of Party who have wild and crazy no, wild crazy and illegal parties are," I told her as the bell rang and we both stood up to leave, "And since you mentioned it, what the heck is this cult thing are you secretly planning to take over the world and tonight is really my initiation into this psychotic plan which I probably will agree to, if were true, since I'm smaller than you guys and I think I'm to young to die. Oh, and of course I'm your dearest panda, I'm the only one you know, unless you secretly keep pandas in your basement." Oh gez, this monologue thing is rubbing off on me.  
We walked out of the class heading for the front gates so I can meet up with Wendy, ever since the first day we found out she lives on the corner of my street how we didn't notice beats me but ever since we have been walking home together.  
"I see that my long monologues are rubbing off on you," Lucky guess. "Well to make it short and simple these proclaimed Kings of Party are none other than Stan, Cartman and Token." Why am I not surprised ... Wait did she say pool party!?  
"Okay it just hit me. You said pool party?" I questioned. She nodded. I continued, "As in swimwear and water and guys-" "Oh my!" She finished laughing. I like any rational person chose to ignore it. "Or one of those dress nice and party around the pool until someone goes crazy or gets drunk and jumps in the pool. It's 50 degrees so I'm hopping it's the latter."  
She of course did the obvious thing, when hearing a 5"1' girl dubbed Panda rambling, she laughed. "Your wish has not come true darling, it's a genuine beach ball pool party and before you ask how, it's in an indoor pool." Oh great I have to wear a swimsuit, it's not that I'm insecure really it's just the thought of being seen have naked by oth- Oh screw that I'm plain old, as Pikachu is yellow, insecure and I have something to hide... Not telling.  
"What's with the nervous look," Red said getting up in my face as we neared the gates, by the way I'm wearing two long sleeves and it's still cold. Then she got that knowing look she gets when someone ate her pudding, I know weird trait. "Don't tell me your shy. Come one Panda you use to live in Miami I'm sure at some point you wore a bikini." Nope actually I haven't, I'm clever in desperate times and knew how to get out of these outings thought this wouldn't happen in South Park.  
"I don't even own a bikini." I mumbled, doubt that will get me out of wearing one.  
"Hey Panda, ready to go we have to get ready for tonight." Wendy said, as we finally reached her. With one last look at me, Red said her goodbyes and see-you-laters. I have a feeling this isn't over.  
Wendy and I started walking home. Talking about anything that came to mind, just like Red we have become familiar with each other in our many texting Facebook wars with the guys. I learned why Wendy didn't like Tammy, apparently last year in one of Tammy and Pikachu's many break-ups; don't get me wrong I know his name after Wendy's lecture to the guys about keeping there noses where it doesn't belong another story for another time, anyways back on topic. Tammy had tried getting at Stan, supposed no knowledge of him and Wendy, but after a rejection she started small but meaning full rumors about Wendy, only getting cleared up when Pikachu got back with her, but started an all out war between the two that has been growing since Tammy learned that Wendy had a crush on Pikachu throughout middle school, but come on I've seen the pictures who won't, sorry need to keep those thoughts in a box somewhere. Anyways Tammy always manages to bring it up some how and Wendy doesn't want rumors to go around saying she does still like him, which she has denied every time.  
I finally waved goodbye to Wendy as I went inside. My dad was gone on a business trip so it was only me and mom for the weekend.  
"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I went up stairs to my room, dropping my bag onto my black beanbag chair by the door them plopping onto my bed.  
"Hey sweet heart, I heard you have a party tonight." Mom said peaking into my room. My mom and I have the same face except my eyes were a icy grey ones with black hair and her's are green with short curly brown hair.  
I leaned on my elbows to look at her. "How'd you know?" I asked suspiciously, because if she were to stalk me, I could swear she did when I had my first boyfriend, I would call her out again.  
"Don't go teen on me. You would be surprised how well informed the parents are in this town. I also received a message on Facebook from that lovely Wendy girl saying she was going to kidnap you and for permission if you could stay over something about a sleepover." How come she knows more than I do. I should feel offended.  
"Wait what do you mean kidnap-" Ding Ding "and my kidnapper is here." I got up. Mom smiled and passed me my black faux leather backpack assuring me all I needed was inside before booting me outside. I think she want the house to herself.  
"Hey kidnapper, where are we headed." I said as Wendy laughed at my mothers farewell to me, slamming the door in my face.  
"We are going to my house so you can borrow a bikini!" She smiled as we pulled up to her house, only 3 houses down. Why me?  
"But I don't want to wear one." I whined being dragged to inside and up to her room as I said my very brief, being pulled upstairs mind you, to her parents. She entered, or burst, into her room and sat me on her bed.  
"Don't whine. Here this one was too big on me since your boobs are bigger they'll most likely fit" She said tossing me orange and black string, because I can't dignify this as anything but string. After, she practically threw me into her restroom.  
I quickly undressed, tossing my clothes into my bag then put it on. It was pretty revealing but at least I didn't look like a whore it covers the necessities. The top was all orange while the bottom was black but two thick black bands on either side showing of some more skin. Looking into the mirror I remembered what I was trying to hide. I had, in black bold cursive letter these words written down my right side:  
One Crow for Sorrow  
Two Crows for Joy  
Three Crows for a Girl  
Four for a boy  
Five Crows for Silver  
Six Crows for Gold  
Seven Crows for a Secret  
Never to be Told  
On the side of this quote was a black feather with the tip fading into seven crows. This had been a secret I have had since I was 15 years old. Well they were bond to see it eventually. So I went out and saw Wendy in a light purple one suit with the sides showing only connected by a blue strand a few winches beneath her arm. She had white shorts on and a thin see three shirt over.  
"Well. Well. Well. So this is what our Panda has been hiding, rebellious and absolutely adorable." She said smiling at me. I think what ever I do Wendy will always find me adorable.  
"Not fair, you get at least have a shirt. I demand my own." I said pouting. Hey whatever works. Wendy giggled and passed me a white see through button-up shirt. "Still won't cover that up. Beside I don't know why you're insecure. Your hot." She said.  
"If I didn't know better I would say you are flirting with me," I said while putting it on, reaching just below my bikini bottom. She just laughed. "Now give me tonight's plan. I don't wanna go completely oblivious into this." I said grabbing my navy blue knee length coat and putting it on. Wendy following suit put on a a shorter pink leather coat on.  
"Okay so we are going to Token's house and after whatever time passes we are having a 'slumber party'," she put air quotes around that. "At Bebe's since her parents aren't home the girls of our cult," There is that word again. "Will supposably be there. But we will most likely crash at Token's. And in a little Stan will be here for us." She finished as we grabbed our stuffs promptly hearing a horn honk from outside. We said good-bye to her mom and headed outside. We quickly ran to the car since we had nothing under and it was, like I said before, 50 freaking degrees out here. We jumped into the car, a beauty of a black Escalade, sighing when we felt the warmth.  
In front was Kyle with Stan driving. "You guys seem cold." Stan said as turning up the heater, "Stan your an angel." I said putting my face by the heater. They just laughed, like always, eh I'm warm I'll forgive them this time.  
We talked about how ugly Tammy's shoes were today to make Wendy forgive us when when someone, cough cough Kyle, mentioned she was going to the party. Until we could hear load music coming from a enormous mansion, cabin style, that was three stories and seemed so out of place, until I looked around and saw that at least in every direction it was at least a mile from civilization, pine trees surrounding the house.  
I whistled. "Wow nice place." I said, lots of cars were parked everywhere but Stan went straight to the garage having access to get in then parked the car.  
"You like. Token's usually alone since his parents our always out on trips, so this became kind of like our headquarters for our plot of world domina-" and smack there goes Stan's head. "This is what happens when I encourage Cartman's cult idea. But we do spend lots of time here. Come on let's go in" Wendy said as she grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the car. The guys left ahead of us after discarding their shirts leaving Stan in blue trunks and Cartman in cargo shorts.  
"Let's just leave our coats here. Lord knows how much nice clothes I've ruined by leaving it abandoned here." She said putting her coat in the car then taking mine. She also put her shorts away not wanting to keep track of them... For when we go in the pool of course. I think bad.  
"Aww, my Panda might get more suitor's tonight. Poor big brother Cartman will be sad to see his Panda all grown up." She laughed as we went down a side door to a hall way with one way out, closer the music.  
"Please don't encourage his brother complex with me. He might scare my prey away." I teased. Ever since I got here Cartman has seen me as his little sister and I think of him as my big teddy bear of a brother. "Just kidding this shirt is so not coming of tonight."  
"Ohh, I thought I was going to see the rebellious side of Panda that got her that gorgeous tattoo." She said laughing out old, you know LoLing.  
We opened the door separating the party from us. Let me just say it's winter so the sun is already down by now, so the gorgeous view of the night sky made this so much better. It was a huge room with blob shaped pool in the middle connected to a hot tub letting hot water run into the pool like a waterfall. The walls were a pure white then half way through they became glass curving into a ceiling like a fattened dome, the roof being set really high. Students were filling almost every corner some already in the pool. But the best of all this was that it was at least 90 degrees inside.  
"Oh sweet baby Jesus." I said completely stunned. Out of no where I was attacked from behind.  
"Hey there cutie, knew you'd wear the bikini." She said while I turned to look at her while Wendy went off to find Stan. "Oh, so you were hiding this weren't you." She finished by poking my sides causing me too giggle. She them proceeded to drag me around till we ended up sitting beside the pool with our feet in watching Wendy on Stan and a girl I had recently met named Jessie who was a blond skinny girl who was on the cheer team. She was wearing a red one piece that had cuts all over like if the were strips on her stomach. We both started laughing when Wendy started complaining to Stan, who she was on top of, till he got fed up and let her drop. Making Cartman and Jessie the winners.  
"So when did you get your tattoo," Red said after she finished laughing.  
"Oh I got drunk after I broke up with my first boyfriend, it was awful trust me like it was a scene straight from a drama, so when I was completely messed up I ended up waking up with my first ever hangover and this tattoo." I said looking at it. I had unbuttoned me shirt and I moved it aside to get a better look.  
"Wow that must have sucked. Do you regret getting it thou?" She said looking at it. "No not really I actually really like it, luckily it wasn't something crazy and at least something good came out of the relationship." I said laughing. Soon the guys were heading over to us all three; Kyle, Stan, and Cartman all looking at me intensely. Oh crap they don't know about the tattoo. Stan sat right next to me.  
"So little Panda this is what you have been keeping from us." Cartman said, keeping the 'little' from 'little princess', then sat next to Red, who by no pun really, got Red, something to store for later while we are alone. Kyle was in front of me poking my side causing me to laugh before I slapped his hand away.  
"It was not a secret." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "You never told us." Kyle made a face. I turned to look at him then poked his forehead. "You never asked."  
"Well what's done is done guys." Bebe said appearing next to Kyle, what a ninja, "Beside I think it looks hot." She said causing the girls to giggle and the guys to look away, I found ,throughout this week, that Bebe did like me, I asked her, and a lot apparently, I remind her of a little sister, so she likes teasing me.  
"Well to continue the conversation in a less awkward wa-" Cartman was cut of by yelling coming a few feet from us. Apparently some people just chose to ignore it as in to not cause a bigger scene and other we're to drunk to care, by the way drinking and pool not the best convo. Sadly we all knew that voice. We headed over there praying it wasn't who we thought it was, but luck was not with us. The first thing we see is an accusing finger being pointed at Wendy. And scene.  
"You did this Testaburger!"  
"Oh please enlighten me Warner." Wendy mocked.  
"You told him something and he broke up with me."  
"Come on Barbie, you guys break up at least once every three weeks. I'm pretty sure you'll convince him to get back with you later on tonight. You already have the outfit." Wendy irritably said. Making good use of the nickname 'Barbie'... Oh if you're wondering she has a tiny, barely covering, bikini.  
"Don't use that crap. It's for good this time and I'm positive you told him something." By now it was only loud enough for those of close range to hear.  
"Or maybe he has finally learned that you're only good for a one night stand." Wow. That was feisty.  
Tammy got that smile, the same one she got on my first day of school, which can only mean one thing. "Or maybe," she stretched out. "Someone" emphasis on the syllables. And a run through of Wendy, "Told him something, so they can get their grubby little hands on my boyfriend." She hissed. Grubby?  
Wendy's face turned red. "The only boyfriend stealer here is you, oh wait you couldn't even do that right."  
"You're still not over that. Seriously Wendy he ain't that special." She smirked back. Oh hell no, you do not mess with a girl's boyfriend. Before you knew it Wendy was ready to kick Barbie's ass until Pikachu came to the rescue once again. He was holding Wendy back who was trying to kick her way out of his hold. Pikachu looked at Barbie then she turned to leave, did I just see tears? Luckily, I swear people in my old city would never be able to pull this off, everyone was still minding their own business. Wendy was coming down from her rage still kicking him when she could and had her nail dug into his ,cough big cough muscular, biceps. I turned to Stan.  
"You should get her. I think she wants blood." I said  
He turned to look at me with a scrunched face, "I can deal with an emotional Wendy. A physical Wendy not so much. I let Kenny deal with that." I looked at him funny. "Hey a guy isn't perfect. A violent Wendy will break me."  
"Says the football teams Quarterback." I mumbled. Causing a calmer Wendy, who was now in front of us, to laugh. At least I will always be able to make her laugh. With Pikachu close behind being questioned by the rest. It was now that I could fully see him. He was in dark orange trunks. You know how I said before; him being big, muscular and lean well you can add ripped to that list, but not overly so he was just right. Like they say I can wash my clothes on those abs. Soon enough Wendy dragged us all to a table where Token appeared, in between the crowd of sweaty bodies grinding on each other, with a bottle of tequila and salted shot glasses with a bag of what appeared to be lemons. This is going to be fun.  
"I heard what happened and what better way than to drink your sorrows away." He said as we all sat down, Pika- you know what no I'm a be a big girl with a hopeless crush and can at least call him by his name even if I have no chance, no more middle school stuff here though I am as tall as one. So back to what I was saying, Kenny was sitting right next to me. I take too long to say what I want.  
Token passed the full shots all around. I noticed how we were all sitting; Me, Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Bebe, Token, Cartman, Red then Kenny. This seems like a promising night.


End file.
